Academia Amazon Lily
by LoboDemoniaco
Summary: Los padres de Ichigo y Sasuke y el maestro de Zoro deciden enviarlos a la Academia Amazon Lily sin que ellos supieran sus hijos serian los únicos hombres de toda la academia pero ellos le verán el lado bueno al asunto y lo aprobecahran al máximo, este Fanfic tendrá LemonXHarem y no solo de sus series incluire a chicas de otros animes nada de Yaoi.


Que tal mucho gusto este es un fanfic que se me ocurrió un día les explicaré porqué elegí a estos tres a Sasuke y a Zoro porque ellos son dos de mis 10 personajes favoritos y si me cae mejor Sasuke que Naruto demandenme y que porque ellos tienen una relación de hermanos\enemigos con el protagonista con excepción de Zoro el mas con Sanji y que siempre los ponen un Zonji o un SasuNaru (en lo particular me cae mejor el SasuHina que el final de Naruto) en serio solo escriben sus nombres y parece catálogos yaoi o en el caso de Zoffy o no se como se diga en lo particular en fin y a Ichigo porque el es uno que mejor me cae de ellos dos si les interesa tal vez agua uno de solo Ichigo pero no harem y menos con Rukia o Orihime ya existen como 50,000 y en varios idiomas.

Bueno se darán cuenta que este mundo ninguno tiene poderes y que incluiré a las chicas de los animes que mas me gusten en sus harem chicas de Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, One Piece, Fairy Tail y Dragón ball Z/GT/Super, y si me interesan otras chicas.

-parlamentos o acciones-

- _ **(pensamientos)**_ -

- **acciones mientras hablan-**

Cap: 1 Un gran cambio.

Nos encontramos en una autopista literalmente vacía del lado izquierdo se encontraba un espeso bosque que solo daba vista hacia el océano, hasta que se escucha a lo lejos un motor de auto con una gran potencia de motor y ahí aparecía un Camaro ZL1 pasando por un letrero que decía _Esta saliendo del Pueblo Karakura_ y en el volante se encontraba el único Ichigo Kurosaki y como copiloto tenía a Roronoa Zoro durmiendo como era costumbre y en la parte trasera recostado el único Sasuke Uchiha el segundo hijo de la familia Uchiha malhumorado por los ronquidos de uno de los pocos que podría considerar "amigos" eso hasta que decida patearlo fuera del auto en movimiento por sus constantes ronquidos.

Sasuke: aun no puedo creer que el aprobara las materias si se la pasaba casi todo el tiempo durmiendo en clases.

Ichigo: como tú que solo asistias una veces al mes y la mayor parte del tiempo estabas en la azotea y aun así pasaste con honores.

Sasuke: es la ventaja de ser alguien como yo, aunque tú tampoco eres lo que pareces con esa pinta de criminal y aun así eres uno de los más listos de la escuela

Zoro: zzzzzz

Ichigo: acaso no te has visto en un espejo las chicas te verán como un galán pero sólo porque vienes de una familia con dinero

Sasuke: hablando de familias - **su voz empieza a sonar con un ligero toque de nostalgia casi imperceptible excepto para quienes lo conocen bien-** que te dijeron tus amigo y tus hermanas

Ichigo: bueno Chad, Orihime, Uryū, Rukia, Karin y Yuzu me dijeron que me mantuviera en contacto

Zoro: zzzzzz

Ichigo: los demás también y a Tōshiro le dije que si se aprovechaba de mis hermanas mientras no estaba yo lo mataría solo para fastidiar al mocoso y funcionó como siempre y dime … hablaste con tu familia antes de irte

Zoro: zzzzzzz

Sasuke: de hecho si mi madre me dijo que la llamara una vez o mas si podía a la semana, Itachi me dijo que los cuidara a ustedes dos dado que con sus pintas siempre me meten en problemas - **Ichigo sonríe y lanza una pequeña carcajada al aire porque no podía negar ese comentario del Uchiha-** Naruto,Sakura y los demás me desearon buen viaje a su …

Zoro: zzzzzz

Sasuke: se acabo ya me canse - **se levanta para tomar el encendedor del coche y se lo coloca en la nuca a Zoro-**

Zoro: aaahh! Pero que te pasa maldito - **lo golpea en la cara-**

Sasuke: que llevo una hora con tus malditos ronquidos maldito vago ya despierta de una vez

Ichigo: oigan ustedes dos ya calmense ya llegamos a la playa y por lo menos no falta una hora mas de viaje y ya que estas despierto Zoro necesito que conduzcas.

Zoro: y porque no el idiota Uchiha- **sasuke lo fulmina con la mirada-**

Ichigo: porque no quiero morir hoy y porque necesito estirar las piernas

Ichigo se detiene a un lado de la carretera que daba inicio a una hermosa playa y no solo Ichigo necesitaba estirarse sino que Zoro y Sasuke tambien, Ichigo y Zoro se sentaron encima del cofre del auto mientras que Sasuke se quedo en el asiento del copiloto con la puerta abierta, el clima era agradable ni muy caluroso ni tan fresco gracias a unas nubes en el cielo el paisaje era perfecto y más para conversar.

Ichigo: diablos no puedo creer que nuestros padres tuvieran la misma idea.

Zoro: los padres de ustedes dos y que convencieron a mi maestro de katana

Sasuke: que esperaban esos ancianos no piensan mucho en lo que nos interesa

Ichigo: sobretodo mi padre que es eso de la Academia A.L. alguien sabe que es eso

Zoro: trate de ver que era pero mi maestro bloqueo todo lo que me ayudara a investigar.

Sasuke: posiblemente sea una academia militar

Zoro: lo dudo dicen que solo escogen a los mejores o bueno eso me dijo Usopp y Franky

Ichigo: lo peor es que nos queda a tres hora de mi ciudad o la de Sasuke es casi como si nos dejaran en la nada

Sasuke: hablando de eso suigetsu dijo que tal vez nos verá haya y también me dijo que ese lugar mide 4 veces lo de tu escuela ichigo sino es que más

Ichigo :4 veces exactamente que tiene ese lugar

Zoro: yo te contesto según dicen que tiene habitaciones para todos los estudiantes estudiantes pero compartiremos con algún compañero, una cancha de tenis, de fútbol y una piscina lo usual en lugares así y los salones ya sabes lo normal

Ichigo: ya veo pero lo que me pregunto es porque todos a los que le dijimos eso nos miraban raro

Sasuke: siempre lo han hecho

Ichigo: si pero su mirada no era de miedo o de ira …

Zoro: cómo la describirías

Ichigo: como de envidia

Después de eso y unos minutos de descanso retomaron su camino esta vez con Sasuke al volante dado que si Zoro conducía posiblemente terminen en el bosques o en el fondo del mar.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la Academia que era una reja con las iniciales en ellas escritas con mayúsculas en cursivas A.L. con un parde cámaras en las esquinas de los muros y al lado de la puerta había un comunicador.

¿?: si bueno que desean en este lugar

Sasuke: que tal somos los estudiantes nuevos Roronoa Zoro, Kurosaki Ichigo y yo Uchiha Sasuke

¿?: esperen un momento - **una de las cámaras hace sum hacia el carro** \- perfecto ya lo estábamos esperando pueden pasar

Las rejas se abren automáticamente y nuestros protagonistas siguen su camino, el camino los lleva por la escuela hasta llegar al estacionamiento para estudiantes cuando salen de el sacan sus maletas de la parte de atrás y se dirigen a sus nuevas habitaciones aunque no encuentran a nadie casi parecía una escuela abandonada casi al llegar a sus habitaciones se encuentran a una rubia acompañada de una morena con el cabello de color morado y a una pelinegra de una tez blanca con excepción de la rubia quien llevaba una extraña vestimenta las otras dos llevaban ropa de secretarías algo ajustadas al llegar enfrente de las tres mujeres la pelinegra fue la primera en presentarse.

¿?: Buenas tardes señores Kurosaki ,Roronoa y Uchiha permítanme presentarme yo soy la directora de este plantel Nico Robín ,la señorita con extraña vestimenta es Tsunade Senju (tiene la ropa del anime) ella es la doctora y enfermera de la escuela y la señorita aquí alado es Yoruichi Shihōin ella es mi secretaria y me complace darles la bienvenida al instituto Amazon Lily y que sean los primeros hombres en ser bienvenidos a esta escuela antes solo para mujeres.

Después de esa explicación los chicos no pudieron reaccionar mas que con un …

Los tres: ¡QUEEEE!

Tsunade: si esperábamos esa respuesta esta escuela solo aceptan hombre pero solo cada cierto tipo como cada 18 o 21 años y creanos nos sorprendimos tanto como ustedes y sol hombres como ven

Yoruichi: eso es cierto sera una extraña regla de esta escuela pero los fundadores y fundadoras de esta escuela lo decidieron así

Zoro: pero porque a nosotros en específico estoy seguro que hay otros que lo harían sin problema alguno

Robín: bueno eso es fácil señor Roronoa por ejemplo usted es sin duda el mejor campeón de katana del país y lo a demostrado y sin duda un estudiante ejemplar al igual que sus compañeros sin contar que el padre del señor Ichigo tiene muchas relaciones con algunos de los mas grandes doctores y por lo que e visto en su expediente tiene los mismos talentos de su padre y el señor Uchiha es miembro de una de las familias mas prestigiosas en el país sino del mundo.

Los tres: _**(en resumen puros negocios que se hacen)**_

Tsunade: además que por lo que escuchamos usted señor Uchiha tiene preferencias de otro "tipo" no lo tome como ofensa

Sasuke: _**(tiene que ser broma maldito seas Naruto algún día te mataré por ese beso)**_

Yoruichi: bueno eso es todo por hoy creo que nos veremos después caballeros los dejaremos para que puedan acomodarse a su gusto en su nueva casa claro temporal.

Las tres mujeres se fueron del lugar con unas preguntas sin resolver pero Tsunade se dio la vuelta antes de irse y les dijo.

Tsunade: a si y por cierto en cada habitación de ustedes hay una computadora con el manual de la escuela y con el mapa de la escuela y una impresora en la sala y si rompen o descomponen algún aparato lo tendrán que pagar entre todos nos vemos pronto chicos.

A los tres después de escuchar eso les pareció mas bien una amenaza que una bienvenida no solo de Tsunade sino de las tres, después de que ellas se fueron los tres entraron a su nuevo hogar por el tiempo que estudiarían ahí al entrar al lado de la puerta se encontraba una mesa pequeña que tenía cuatro llaveros con dos llaves cada uno, una de que era de la puerta principal y la otra eran de sus cuartos, la casa era amplia con una sala, cocina, comedor y dos baños lo suficiente para ellos 3 eso hasta que llegara suigetsu llegará ellos se pusieron a examinar el lugar en caso de que sus profesoras o la directora pusieran cámaras ocultas después de revisar todo el lugar confirmaron que no había nada ni cámaras o micrófonos ocultos, cada quien tomo sus cosas y una habitación para cada quien dado que solo serian 4 hombres tenían otras dos habitaciones de sobra pero no tenían las llaves claro eso no fue problema para Zoro no solo parecía un criminal juvenil también tenía el talento de uno quitando los seguros de las puertas y viendo que eran iguales a las suyas no les tomaron importancia después de eso y viendo que el día se había ido volando y que la noche ya estaba en su esplendor cada quien se fue a dormir para ver que les esperaba el día de mañana.

La mañana llegó como de golpe a nuestros protagonistas cada quien se puso su uniforme típico de una escuela que era una camiseta blanca y un pantalón gris con zapatos negros (ya saben el que Ichigo utiliza en su escuela) al checas sus horarios vieron que todos fueron puestos en un salón diferente cuando todos fueron a sus respectivos salones a la hora que los situaron presentándolos a sus nuevas compañeras.(por cierto todas llevan el mismo uniforme de la escuela de Ichigo una falda gris y una camiseta blanca)

Salón de Ichigo:

Matsumoto, Nel, Nemu, Kuukaku (pero tiene su brazo), Nanao, Haineko, Isane, Zabimaru, Apache, Sun Sun, Mila, Halibel, Soi fong, Lilinette, Cirucci, Diane y Elizabeth (de Nanatsu no Taiza).

Profesora Unohana.

Salón de Sasuke:

Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Karui, Karin, Samui, Shizune, Anko, Temari, Hana, Fuu, Videl, Maron, Eliza, Launch rubia (ellas de Dragón ball).

Profesora Mei Terumi.

Salón de Zoro

Nami (cuerpo el de 2 años después), Erza, Lucy, Juvia, Cana, Millianna, Jenny, Libra, Aquario, Virgo, Edo Wendy (ellas de Fairy Tail), Rebecca, Tashigi, Margarette, Viola, Aphelandra, Boa Sandersonia, Lily Enstomach (ellas solo miden 2 metros) y Rindou.

Profesora Boa Hancock.

Cada uno podía darse cuenta que sus nuevas compañeras tenían cuerpos asombrosos, buenas curvas y sorprendentes bustos incluyendo a sus profesoras cada uno solo dijeron sus nombres y una ligera presentación de ellos mismos y continuaron con sus clases como si se tratase de un día normal bueno no tan cómodo para Sasuke ya que las chicas de su salón cada cierto tiempo volteaba a verlo con excepción de una pelinegra de ojo blanco ella solo continuó como si nada pasara.

Al acabar las primeras clases ellos fueron a reunirse hasta arriba en la azotea lo mas rápido que pudieron antes de que el nuevo grupo de fans de Sasuke fueran como una manada al ataque contra ellos al estar ahí empezaron a hablar de lo que mas les sorprendió de su nueva escuela.

Sasuke: que de todo que de toda la escuela solo nosotros somos los únicos chicos o que todo mi grupo casi me vigilaba como si fueran halcones.

Ichigo: le eche un ligero vistazo a tu salón y creeme en el mío si que algunas se desarrollan bastante, que tal el tuyo Zoro

Zoro: sin duda se ven bien las de mi salón pero ahí una pelirroja que dice que es una tacaña de los mas , por lo menos ahí 3 chicas que llegan a los dos metros y una es la hermana de mi profesora.

Sasuke: no se ustedes pero yo utilizare este tiempo en hacer lo mismo que en la ciudad y creo que ya se con quién empezar.

Zoro: te apollo yo hubiera hecho un expediente mejor que el que esa directora leyó y mas detallado ya que si supiera en verdad quien eres no te hubiera dejado acercarse más de tres metros del perímetro de esta escuela

Ichigo: como si tu y yo fuéramos diferentes creo que le tomare la palabra a Sasuke pero no se con que empezar si con una morena o una blanca

Zoro: creo que cuando la directora se de cuenta que dejó entrar a tres Lobos a una granja de corderas ella sera ya parte del bufet

Sasuke: buena referencia Zoro pero yo aparto a la rubia

Ichigo: me interesa mas tomar el control antes de que nos lo eviten yo iré contra la directora y tu Zoro que te parece su secretaria

Zoro: no ustedes vayan con los pesos pesados yo me conformo con las de mi salón en caso de tomas el control del lugar no funcione

Sasuke: suena bien para mí

Fin del capítulo 1

Si quieren que incluya a alguien mas en los 3 harem no hay problema solo ponganlo en los comentarios o quien quieren que valla antes solo pongan el personaje y que los apoyen por lo menos otros 5 personas.

Por cierto si les gusto compartanlo y comenten.


End file.
